1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to daylight sensors for measuring the ambient light level (i.e., the total light intensity) in a space, and more particularly, to method of calibrating a daylight sensor of a lighting control system having a lighting control device, such as a dimmer switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many rooms in both residential and commercial buildings are illuminated by both artificial light (i.e., electric light) from a lighting load, such as an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, and daylight (i.e., sunlight) shining through a window. Daylight sensors (i.e., photosensors) are often used to measure the total light intensity in a space in order to control the lighting load. For example, the intensity of the lighting load may be decreased as the total light intensity increases, and vice versa. In order to operate properly in the space in which the daylight sensor is mounted, the daylight sensor must be calibrated after installation. However, the calibration procedures of most prior art daylight sensors are tedious and require many steps that involve human interaction with the daylight sensor. Therefore, there is a need for a more automated procedure of calibrating a daylight sensor.